


[Podfic] and i saw stars

by ofjustimagine



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Edmonton Oilers, Friendship, Gen, M/M, NHL Trade(s), New Jersey Devils, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 01:41:45, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Nico grins at him, quiet happiness in his eyes, and god he is so fucking eager to please. They always are. Taylor used to be, too.“They’re gonna eat you alive, kiddo,” Taylor doesn’t say.Maybe, maybe not. New Jersey isn’t Edmonton.(or: Five first overall picks)





	[Podfic] and i saw stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and i saw stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510182) by [rathands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathands/pseuds/rathands). 



  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2LfjkZB)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/2L5yVdX)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Happy Taylor Hall: Lottery Ball Specialist Day! I remembered this fic on a whim a few weeks ago and decided to make it in honor of whomever goes first overall tonight. You've got a seasoned first overall pro waiting for you, Jack/Kakko! (and none for the anaheim ducks for the rico trade bye) Thanks to S/stevenstamkos for the blanket permission and thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square Lower Vocal Range.


End file.
